


Better Late Than Never

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Casual Sex, Caught having Sex, Language, M/M, are you ready for flustered Ignis?, because you're gonna get him, experienced Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: As Ignis continued to drive, he started to calm down more. Perhaps, they would have a moment tonight where Ignis could calmly explain what happened, like an adult, to Prompto, who was also an adult. He could laugh it off, and deeply apologize for being an imbecile and just letting himself in, which in turn could be directed into a lecture about locking doors, and then they could both move on from this - friendship still in tact, and an embarrassing story for the others to hear and laugh at him for at some point. Hopefully.Or Ignis learns that just because a door is unlocked doesn't mean you should open it.[And that once you do, there is no going back, not that Prompto ever would]





	1. The Thing About Punctuality...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea of Ignis being inexperienced and flustered while Prompto blows his world wide open. The mind blowing (among other things) is still to come, but this is the good, old-fashioned set up. Hope you enjoy! Tags will be updated as the story progresses, but I'm not looking to get too kinky with this.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr/twitter: iggys_sous_chef

Ignis’ hurried steps echoed off the walls of the parking garage as he headed toward his car, pulling his phone and keys out of his pockets. He quick-dialed Noctis as he unlocked the door, sighing as he slid into the seat. He turned and deposited his belongings into the back seat, smiling as the line picked up.

“I’m late, I know,” he said before Noctis could even say hello.

“You’re not the only one. Prom hasn’t shown up yet either.”

“Am I the only one who knows what the meaning of punctuality is?” Gladio teased in the background.

Ignis’ expression flattened, not buying into his remark. “I’ll go by Prompto’s on my way there,” he offered as he started the car; he was already twenty minutes late, what was another ten?

“Awesome, thanks Specs.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” he assured and then hung up. After adjusting his gloves he put the car in gear and headed out, leaving the stresses of the office behind him for the weekend. Noctis and Gladio had orchestrated the whole event - the plan was to unwind with drinks and food and games and then set out the next morning to a camping spot where Noctis could get some fishing in at the nearby lake and then head back home the next afternoon. Honestly, as much as they all liked to complain about sleeping in a tent they always had a good time together. Ignis was looking forward to it, to a sky full of laughter and stars and no cityscape.

He turned the music up a little and just flowed with the streets beneath him, the pulse of the city, the stop and go from light to light until he turned off the main road and continued through the neighborhood. He pulled up alongside the curb and parked. Prompto’s bike was still parked out front so he was still home. Ignis knocked on the front door and waited, but no answer ever came. He tried the door and found it unlocked so he cracked it open and poked his head inside, calling out his name.

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He knew that Prompto had been working hard lately with his Crownsguard training on top of a job that was supposed to be part time, but worked him longer hours. He wouldn’t put it past the blond to be asleep after a shift and simply sleeping through his alarm, or forgetting to set one. Noctis was guilty of that many times.

He was just outside of Prompto’s door when he heard the moan and the sharp hiss. The first thought that crossed Ignis’ mind was _not_ what he saw. Maybe it was because of his care taking instincts or his naivete, but he thought maybe Prompto was hurt, maybe he was sick and that was why messages had gone unanswered. Because it wasn’t like Prompto to not reply to Noctis or be late to something he had planned.

But as Ignis pushed open the door and saw the scene before him, he started to think that maybe he didn’t know Prompto as well as he thought. Or maybe he was just seeing him in a new light - literally and figuratively. Because Prompto wasn’t sick or hurt, far from it actually, if the bliss that crossed the features of the man beneath him were any indication. Yes, that was right, there was a man on his back, his mouth hung open for every moan that Prompto worked out of him with every rise and fall of his body. The man’s eyes were clenched shut, his brow pinched in ecstasy.

Ignis could feel the heat bloom across his face and drop in his stomach. The couple before him were both far too incredibly involved with one another to notice he was there. He _knew_ he should look away and not follow the corded arms to rough hands that gripped at Prompto’s freckled skin - skin already reddened from previous activities. His gaze swept up his torso, the training he’d been doing obviously working in his favor, developed muscles clenching as Prompto rolled his hips.

Ignis _knew_ he should turn and leave, but he didn’t think he could move, even if Prompto were to open his eyes, because that’s all it would take for him to be seen. ‘ _That’s all it would take to be seen!’_ his brain screamed, but his feet were frozen, unresponsive to the panic that tried shooting into his limbs because Prompto made _that_ sound - sharp and wanton - as his hands reached back and rested on the man’s legs, supporting himself as the pace increased.

The ice that curled around Ignis melted away and was replaced by a far more awful and worrisome feeling - fire. Perfectly pink tongue darted over equally perfect lips as Prompto cried out, his partner becoming more active and rocking up into him. “Oh _Gods_ … r-right there!”

“Fuck yes, fuckin ride that cock baby.”

Ignis swallowed thickly, he had to move, he had to move and go _now_. This was too raw and intimate and he felt guilty for walking in on such a thing. Apparently, shame was what it took to get his body to respond again and as he stepped back, his hand slid down the door, pushing it open more, its hinges squeaking.

Prompto’s eyes popped open and fixed directly on Ignis’ face and he was sure that his heart ceased to function in that moment. He couldn’t breathe and he wasn’t even sure how much time passed in that moment.

His partner’s rhythm came quicker. “Fuck… I’m gonna-!”

Prompto’s eyes fell closed again the next instant, his mouth parting as he reached and wrapped a hand around himself, giving himself the final few jerks needed to go careening over. And Ignis… he took a step back, then another, stumbling a bit as he turned and then bolted to the front door and out of the house. He went straight to his car and got in, breathing heavily as he tried to get his fingers to work and grab the car key. He had to get away. He took a few breaths, screwing his eyes closed. Astrals, the images wouldn’t leave him. How humiliating. He finally got the key in and started the car before driving off.

* * *

 

It took every ounce of willpower to not drive home and pack his belongings before putting in his resignation and moving to Accordo. Instead he headed dutifully towards Noctis’ apartment, his mind replaying the events on a loop. As it did he realized that he knew the guy Prompto had been with, Felix, a glaive. It shouldn't have been surprising to think that Prompto had a sex life, he was young and attractive, and it wasn’t as if Ignis had never had an encounter himself, he was just much more focused on his duty… and now Prompto’s hips, and his chest, the flex of his fingers, the curve of his lips. Astrals, he couldn’t get him out of his mind. The sounds he made, that groan as he chased orgasm and the rather ardent cry as his partner had. He slapped at his cheeks at the next stop light.

As Ignis continued to drive, he started to calm down more. Perhaps, they would have a moment tonight where Ignis could calmly explain what happened, like an adult, to Prompto, who was also an adult. He could laugh it off, and deeply apologize for being an imbecile and just letting himself in, which in turn could be directed into a lecture about locking doors, and then they could both move on from this - friendship still in tact, and an embarrassing story for the others to hear and laugh at him for at some point. Hopefully.

At this point Ignis was just overdosed on stress, and he fell numb to the potential what-ifs as he stopped and mindlessly bought another six pack of beer and a bottle of wine and continued on his way. He didn’t want to think about the awkwardness, the possibility that Prompto would be furious with him, if Noctis would tease him and call him a pervert. Because he wasn’t a pervert, dammit, it was just really - really - poor timing and inconsideration on his part.

Ignis was so tied up in his thoughts that he wasn’t even fully aware that his feet carried him through the motions of riding the elevator up and making it to Noctis’ door.  He rang the doorbell, as full as his hands were. He just had to get through the evening - the weekend - and find a way to broach the subject with the younger man. It was that simple…

‘Yes, simple,’ he tried to convince himself, oblivious to the way Noctis was staring at him, or that he had even opened the door, until the prince waved his hand in front of Ignis’ face.

“Stop that,” he muttered, swatting at Noctis’ hand. “What?”

Noctis and Gladio shared a look before he turned back to Ignis. “I said where’s Prompto? Is he coming?”

Ignis could feel his ears burn at the choice of words. “I… yes, he should be?”

“He should be?” Gladio parroted as he crossed his arms. “Was he not at home?”

Right, that was right, they didn’t know and didn’t have to know. “No, I knocked and everything. I imagine he’s on his way.” He lifted his hands. “Since I was without our fourth, I figured I shouldn’t show up empty handed.”

Gladio reached out for the alcohol while Noctis snatched the bag of his favorite chips from the top of the larger bag Ignis was carrying. His stare dulled as he looked to his long time friend. “Thanks, Noctis, it’s much lighter.”

“Welcome,” he replied as he walked away, pulling the bag open.

Gladio chuckled and ushered Ignis inside. He made it to the kitchen and began to unpack when there was another knock on the door before it opened.

“It’s about time!” Noctis cried out.

“Sorry, sorry! I got a little held up,” Prompto replied.

“A little? You’re an hour late!” Noctis complained as he pushed the opened bag of chips to Prompto’s chest.

“Yeah what were you doing anyway?” Gladio asked as he popped open another beer.

Ignis turned away from him as he sorted through the snacks in his hands and put them up in the pantry. He didn’t have to be looking to _feel_ Prompto’s gaze on him. “Oh, well I was on my way when I came across this lost little kitty-”

Noctis snorted. “Of course it was an animal.”

“Well I couldn’t let it starve! Poor thing was ravenous.”

Ignis swallowed thickly and took a steadying breath as he shut the door and turned around, his face warming as Prompto was looking right at him. He pulled a chip from the bag and popped it into his mouth, smiling as he chewed.

“You should work at an animal shelter or something with all the animals you like to help so much,” Gladio commented.

That same bounce in his step was present as Prompto sauntered over. “You know me, I got a thing for strays. Ooh, can I have a drink?” Ignis couldn’t tear his eyes away from Prompto as Gladio leaned back in the fridge and pulled another bottle out. “Thanks, Big Guy!”

“Come on, pizza should be here soon.”

“Yeah get your ass over here,” Noctis called out from behind his can of soda. “I’m gonna own you on this game.”

“Me? I’ve never seen someone so excited to get his ass kicked,” Prompto retorted. He looked back over his shoulder and met Ignis’ gaze. He didn’t look upset or angry, maybe a little amused, and a little curious as the mesmerizing depths of his eyes traveled up and down Ignis’ form, a small smile blooming. “You comin, Iggy?”

He internally cringed at the choice of words that he knew Prompto hadn’t used coincidentally and nodded. “Yes…”

“Great! Loser's out and Iggy takes on the winner,” Noctis declared as he booted up the console.

 _‘Yes, great…’_ Ignis refrained from running straight out onto the balcony and throwing himself off of it.  And as he met Prompto’s gaze again, that mischievous little glint in them, he knew he was in for a long, _long_ , weekend.


	2. Deliberations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, but I think I caught most of it. Thanks for reading!

If anyone picked up the awkwardness that Ignis was exuding, they didn't mention it. For his part, Prompto was the same Prompto that they all knew. His comebacks were just as funny and his impressions far from spot on as usual; he was all smiles and cheery quips and overly excited celebrations whenever he won a match. It was just Ignis that was off. Just Ignis who looked a little too long at fingers brushing through sunshine blond locks, at freckles that dipped below the collar of his shirt - freckles that he knew for a fact dusted other parts of him.

Ignis had no idea how to clear his thoughts of the younger man, or how to isolate themselves for a moment so they could talk, and Noctis was practically glued to Prompto's side at any rate. Ignis went and changed for bed, deciding it best to turn in, he had a drive ahead of him and surely they would find the time to talk about what happened. They had all weekend after all. 

* * *

To his credit, Ignis didn't let it show that he was nervous as Prompto slid into the passenger seat. He smiled easily, engaged in banter as the miles disappeared under the tires. Sunshine and warm wind bathed the quartet as music and laughter filled the space around them. It felt like  _ them _ , normal, until Noctis dozed off in the backseat and Gladio buried his nose into a book. It wasn't that those actions were uncommon, but then it left Ignis with his thoughts - and Prompto. He couldn't talk to him about what happened, not with Gladio right there in ear shot. 

“Say cheese!” Prompto exclaimed as he snapped a picture of Ignis.

His gloved fingers tightened on the wheel. “I'm driving, Prompto…”

“Fine-” and though Ignis didn't look he could hear the pout in his voice, for all of the two seconds it lasted “-I'll just get some natural shots of Igster behind the wheel.”

Gladio softly snorted from the backseat and Ignis rolled his eyes and kept his focus on the road. Not the intense feeling that began to crawl over him like phantom spider legs as Prompto’s stare bore into him. Ignis could feel warmth begin to build inside his chest; it was uncomfortable, but strangely not entirely unwelcome. The soft click of the shutter filled his ears, even over the music drifting from the speakers. A soft chuckle followed. “That’s a keeper.”

Ignis turned an exasperated look in his direction, a look that said, ‘You know  _ precisely _ what you’re doing, stop it.’

Prompto only lifted his camera, not looking away from him as he blindly snapped the photo. “That one is, too.”

Ignis huffed as he looked ahead once more, it was only another hour by car, then they’d be out of the confined space and then Noctis would steal the blond away and Ignis could gather his thoughts before trying to talk to him. He was sure that this was as bad as it was going to get.

Oh, but how he was wrong. After leaving the car parked, they began the trek to the campsite. Gladio led the way with Noctis right on his heels. The prince was so happy to be away from the city that it showed in the way he animatedly talked with Prompto at his side, while Ignis brought up the rear. Which, in hindsight, wasn’t the best place for him to be. 

No matter where he looked, how beautiful the sky or lovely the flower, Ignis couldn’t help but feel his embarrassment climb, and the longer things went unsaid between them the more awkward it felt. Any time he glanced forward, Prompto was right there. When he wasn't looking he could still hear his voice- light, rumbly as he stepped over rocks. That really didn't help either when he could still recall the way Prompto's voice pitched under the rising swell of pleasure. Soon Ignis gave up trying to distract himself and instead did something he shouldn’t have: he  _ looked _ , really looked at him. He had swept Prompto up under the ‘attractive’ label and left it at that, but now he was ogling at the curve of his shoulders, the length of those lean arms, bared to the sun and the soft breeze and his hot stare. He was  _ not _ noticing the flex in said arms as he lifted the camera. Astrals help him, the pants Prompto wore left very little to the imagination for as snugly fit as they were. As if Ignis needed a reminder of how toned his buttocks were, the muscled tightness in those thighs as he rode the glaive straight into euphoria.

And just like that his thoughts strayed from Prompto to the man he had been with, Felix. He knew of him; he was a decent fighter, cheeky like his mentor Nyx, and if he remembered correctly,  _ engaged _ . He didn’t know what Prompto was doing with a guy like that, well, besides the obvious. Why Felix, someone who supposedly was betrothed to another? Surely, Prompto could find someone better than that. 

As they finally reached the grounds, Noctis looked back over his shoulder. “Hey, you okay, Iggy?”

“Quite,” he replied, brushing passed him.

“You look like something’s bothering you,” Prompto helpfully supplied.

“No, I’m fine, I assure you.” Ignis continued straight toward Gladio, insisting he help him get set up, anything to keep from having a private conversation in front of the others.

Noctis and Prompto decided to head off together for pictures and to check out the fishing spot. Gladio called out that they'd be there soon and to stay out of trouble.

“We're in the middle of nowhere, how much trouble can we get into?” Noctis retorted.

“I'm sure you'd find a way,” Gladio teased.

“I like that attitude,” Prompto jibed right back, finger guns and all, before clapping Noctis on the back. Then the pair were walking off, Prompto's enthusiasm echoing in the openness of the wild. 

Ignis let out a sigh and continued to help with setting up camp. It was quiet, so quiet he could practically hear Gladiolus thinking his questions. He looked across the haven to meet his gaze. “What?”

A thick brow lifted. “You wanna tell me what's going on? And  _ don't  _ you even think about brushing me off.”

Ignis heaved a sigh and sat in one of the camping chairs. “It's embarrassing,” he muttered.

“Is that why Prompto's been getting under your skin? He caught you doing something?”

His cheeks darkened but he shook his head. “I caught him, actually.”

Gladio tossed the cover aside and set up another chair to sit opposite of him. His interest was piqued. “So then why are you the one embarrassed?”

It wasn't every day that Ignis Scientia struggled to find the words to say, but he was doing just that. “I caught him...  _ with _ someone.”

Gladio stared at him blankly for all of ten seconds before the true meaning dawned on him and he let out a bark of laughter. “Are you serious? Got yourself an eyeful of the chocobo huh?”

Ignis looked skyward regretfully. “Why do I even bother telling you these things?”

"Cause I'm really good with the advice shit." He chuckled some more. "So who was the lucky person?"

"I... don't know," he lied. If Gladio knew it was a glaive, and precisely which one, he was sure that the shield would have a thing or two to say and he would be much less secretive about it. "I wasn't really looking at  _ them… _ just… just…"

"Just Blondie… No wonder things have been tense between you two. He's been screwing with you all day." Gladio's words were clearly said out of amusement, and he snickered as Ignis sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Just… talk to him and apologize. I'll keep princess busy so you two can talk."

"I meant to talk to him last night-"

"But those two are joined at the hip, I know. They're best friends, at this rate we're all gonna know before you get to talk to him."

Ignis seemed to go a little green. Of course Prompto would tell Noctis, they were  _ best friends _ after all. He could hear the teasing from his lifelong friend already,  teasing that he was sure would haunt him for ages; he wasn't sure if could take accusations of being a pervert from Noctis - jokingly or otherwise. He stood from the chair, a newfound urgency coursing through him. "What are we doing wasting our time dilly dallying around here for then?"

The walk to the fishing spot wasn't too far, but they would definitely have to call it quits early so they had time to return to the campsite. Noctis was standing at the end of the dock, and he could be heard admonishing Prompto for his loudness as he bounced and leant about snapping photos of  _ "master fisherman Noct," _ but there was no irritation in his voice.

"Damn Prom, you're so loud. How do you expect him to catch us dinner if you're scaring off all the fish?" Gladio called.

"Like you have any room to talk big guy!" Prompto shouted back, earning a playful shove from Noctis.  The blond flailed, nearly toppling over, but he held onto his balance and then gloated. It was… charming in a Prompto kind of way.

Ignis bristled at the hard poke to his side and glared at Gladio. "Don't look at me like that, you were the one making eyes at him," the Shield grunted.

"I was not," Ignis retorted, even as his face warmed -  with embarrassment, nothing more he told himself.

"Good, you're finally here, Iggy," Noctis moaned, "take Prompto out for some pictures so he'll shut up, please." The photographer in question stuck his tongue out as he lifted his camera.

For a moment Ignis thought that Noctis knew, that was why he tossed them to together upon his arrival, and his knee-jerk reaction was to ask, "Me?"

"Yeah, you're the babysitter aren't you?" he teased, more to get a rise out of his friend. 

Which worked as Prompto tossed his arm around Noctis' shoulders. "I don't need a babysitter!" 

Gladio heaved a sigh as he turned toward Ignis, giving him a pointed look that might as well have been a giant shove. Right, the whole plan had been to talk. Ignis adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid that the others are correct though, Prompto. Noct won't catch a thing with your antics. Let's go for a walk, you can take all the pictures your heart desires."

He ignored the way Gladio looked at him then, and wished Noctis luck with his fishing endeavors before heading off with the object of his distress to take pictures.

He knew Prompto could be loud sometimes, and voices tended to carry, so he waited until they were a good distance away - which meant listening to Prompto go on as if nothing were any different between them, as if he were still pretending for the others. Maybe he was pretending for himself. Six, he felt bad enough about it… but why was it so difficult to just spit out an apology, to admit what he’d seen and done and just ask for forgiveness? Was  _ he _ just making it into a bigger event than it was?

Prompto’s voice sounded low in his ear, innocent but teasing all at once. “Are you sure you’re okay,  _ Iggy _ ?”

He pulled away from him, hiding the unexpectedly pleasant shiver that crept down his neck as he stepped away, putting some distance between them. Because no, no he wasn’t just making it into something else. Prompto was actively trying to make him go insane. “Could you not do that?”

Prompto tilted his head as he looked at Ignis, curious, playful,  _ knowing _ . ”Do what?”

“Act like… Prompto, listen…  I’m sorry. I shouldn't have just barged into your room, or your house for that matter. I was running late after work and Noct said you weren’t there so I offered to come see if you needed a ride-” he realized belatedly his choice of words, Prompto snickering, but he continued, cheeks hot. “-and you didn’t answer me and the door was open so I let myself in. I didn’t know you were with someone, and I’m utterly embarrassed and I’m so sorry,” he pushed out with a single breath.

Prompto didn’t make a move, just stared at him for a moment. He couldn’t ever recall seeing Ignis blush before that night. Seeing it again up close like this was pretty cute. The moment he had that thought, Prompto knew he probably should've pulled away, just taken the apology and let it go. So of course he did the opposite of that. “Yeah, I kinda figured. I knew I was late… I really did try leaving on time. The universe just had other plans for me,” he replied with a smirk.

Ignis huffed, lightly rolling his eyes. “Prompto, I’m trying to apologize.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re sorry for catching an eyeful of my cock. Tell me you didn’t stay for my O-face,” he teased. “I hear it’s not that cute.”

If Ignis thought he was blushing before, he was wrong. Heat consumed him, swallowed him whole, burned through his veins. He was going to die by his namesake.  

Prompto took enjoyment in seeing Ignis turn as red as a Lucian tomato, until it seemed like the guy was going to overload and short circuit before his very eyes. He reached forward, taking him by the shoulder, confident and seductive Prompto blending once again into caring and a little clueless Prompto. “Hey, Ignis, okay, listen…. I’m sorry. That was too much huh? I’m sorry. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have let him hold me up. I knew this weekend was happening. And I know now you were just coming to get me for Noct, you had good intentions and I was off being a playboy,” he joked trying to bring a bit more humor back into it and was rewarded with the hint of a smile from Ignis. “I shoulda been more careful. And I’m not mad or anything. We’re friends, right? We can just...  do what we’ve been doing?” he suggested.

Ignis deflated in front of him, relaxing a bit, even as the redness remained upon his cheeks. He nodded in agreement. “I just worried about the group, us, you’re important to Noctis, and you’re my friend. I didn’t want things to be awkward for any of us. I only needed the chance to speak to you privately about it is all.”

Prompto nodded, offering up a large grin. “Sorry for giving you such a hard time. I just kinda… liked watching you squirm,” he admitted with a laugh - a laugh meant to disarm, not necessarily be genuine (because in all honesty, Prompto probably enjoyed watching Ignis squirm far too much).

“Can you blame me?” he continued when Ignis looked at him, affronted. “You’re always so put together and level headed and… perfect. It was nice seeing you be human Iggy and not the superhuman Iggy like you think you have to be all the time.”

Ignis looked up at him then, smiling softly. ”I suppose I can forgive you having a bit of fun at my expense considering what happened.”

Prompto’s smile mirrored his. “We’re still cool, Iggy, promise,” he reassured.

“Good. I’m relieved to hear it.” And he was, it showed in his demeanor, in the way a smile slipped easily back onto his features.

Prompto held up his camera to his face and snapped another picture of Ignis. “Still a keeper.”

Ignis glanced over at him, shaking his head as his cheeks heated again. The blond grinned and then turned and began to take other shots, leaving Ignis with his thoughts - thoughts of why his heart was still racing, of why warmth bloomed in the pit of his stomach and spread pleasantly through him, of why now that it was said and done and all was forgiven, he still found himself focused so intently on Prompto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted Ignis to say dilly dally. 
> 
> I'm participating in the Promnis Big Bang so updates for this will likely come in between working on that. Thanks for sticking with me  
> 💜💜💜
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr and twitter: iggys_sous_chef


	3. A Sense of Normalcy (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto thinks about Ignis. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this up before vacation. Here's a little blip from Prompto's perspective.
> 
> If anyone needs a head's up, there is alcohol use in this chapter.

Prompto let his mind wander as he took some photos of the area - there were only so many flowers and trees and animals about the path, but he feigned interest long enough to try to square away some thoughts. 

Teasing Ignis had indeed been fun, especially at first because at that point it had just been a hypothesis. After Prompto had sent Felix on his way he had wondered if maybe he had simply imagined Ignis there. He was pretty out of his mind and in the moment, he could've just  _ thought _ he saw him… Prompto had sighed as he made his way to Noctis' apartment. Even that felt like he was reaching. He'd spent the entire ride over thinking of how to find out without calling Ignis out -or airing his laundry- in front of the others. 

But then in that moment, that look that pulled on Ignis' face, the alarm in his eyes, the flash of embarrassment as color crept over his cheeks, Prompto knew. Indifference was easy enough to fake and Ignis fooled the others, but the energy that passed between them as they had locked eyes, it had sent a thrum through his body that was just as terrifying as it was pleasant. And Prompto couldn't ever leave well enough be. Now he knew that Ignis had indeed been there, and now that he had gotten that taste of flustering the usually stoic man he wanted more of it. He couldn't explain it.

He would've laughed out loud at himself if it wouldn't have startled Ignis, or if it wasn't such a pathetic reason. At least it was out in the open between them now; he really had no clue it had been eating away at Ignis like that, and maybe he did feel a little bad  _ now _ for teasing him as far as he did. And really, he was glad that Ignis left quickly and kept it secret. The Six knew neither Noctis nor Gladio would've been able to keep their mouths shut, and Felix would've freaked out. He didn't need that extra drama on top of it. And he was glad that they were still cool, Ignis was a good friend and he knew how close he and Noct were. He didn't want to be that guy that made things awkward between other friends, especially when he was so talented at making things awkward enough for himself.

"We should probably get back before the others think we ran off together and ditched them," Prompto suggested as he lowered the camera. 

Again he thought he saw that same creeping blush cross Ignis' cheeks as the man quickly looked away from him. "Yes, I do think that sounds like a good idea." Prompto felt that same familiar tingle rush through his stomach. He grinned, storing away the feeling to dwell upon later. 

Noctis had managed to catch a few fish in their absence. "Amazing what some  _ quiet _ can do," the prince teased, and just like that, it was business as usual. They headed back to camp where Ignis prepared dinner, and they drank and goofed off and played King's Knight together - even got Ignis to join in on a successful campaign. It was a really great night.

As Prompto sat by the fire, their night dwindling into conversation and the first contemplation of sleep, he looked through the pictures he'd taken that day. There were some really great shots and he already knew he was going to make prints of a few of them. Then he came across the shots of Ignis in the car. He snickered as he zoomed in, taking in the utter look of exasperation on his face. It was… nice seeing Ignis act his age, to crack what he'd perceived to be an impenetrable barrier. It was also unexpectedly sexy and his subconscious tossed up the idle thought of how expressive Ignis could really get. Veering away from such thoughts, he passed to the next one and couldn't help but smile. 

That first photo of Ignis had been a keeper. The sky was impossibly, perfectly blue with large fields of fluffy white clouds in the distance. The sun cascaded through the trees and was catching the edge of Ignis' glasses making them shine. Even for as tense as his jaw was he looked magnificent against nature's backdrop. But the one right before that? The one he sneaked in before he started to tease him was really a number. Ignis was totally unguarded, a soft smile teasing the edges of parted lips - he had been faintly mouthing along to a song on the radio, and Prompto remembered thinking he looked  _ beautiful _ . He glanced up and looked across the fire at Ignis, the warm light softly caressing his face, and Prompto wondered if he could be lucky twice in one day. Ignis turned and found his gaze then as if he'd heard his thoughts. The flames danced in his eyes and Prompto was so tempted to just lift his camera and blatantly take another shot.

But he froze, holding his stare and feeling that same warmth bloom in his stomach, and then double in size. Then, as if realizing that perhaps they'd been looking at each other for too long, Ignis averted his eyes and slipped right back into conversation. Freed from whatever spell that was, Prompto looked back down to his camera and Ignis' picture. He may not have gotten lucky twice, but once was enough - for now.

* * *

With the weekend over it was back to the grind, that meant Crownsguard training and his full-time, part-time job. They'd been understaffed for weeks now, but he was training a new employee. He was a good kid, Prompto just hoped he'd stick around.

By mid-week he was already starting to drag a little, practice kicking his butt a little harder today, but luckily a pick-me-up was heading his way.

"Hey! Prompto!" Noctis called out, waving overhead as if they were outside and not in the halls of the Citadel.

Prompto laughed to himself as he could only imagine what Ignis was saying to him as he leaned in toward Noctis, the two of them falling into hushed conversation. Still in his training uniform, Prompto grinned as he stopped in front of them. "Hey  _ buddy _ , what responsibility you trying to ditch now?" he teased.

Noctis only pulled a face at him, shoving his shoulder. "I'll have you know I just got out of this  _ two hour long _ meeting," he replied bitterly, looking to Ignis as if it was his fault he had to be there. 

"Yes, and we must keep moving if we're to meet with your father," Ignis reminded him. "Apologies, Prompto, we can't stay and chat." 

Prompto knew that if Noct was going to go see his dad then he really shouldn't keep him. Noctis had moaned to him once or twice in high school that it was hard having to schedule a time to see your own father. But he knew that Noct really enjoyed that time with him, even if he was pouty about it. "Nah, it's fine don't apologize."

Ignis took out his phone, his fingers sliding over its surface. Prompto almost kinda hated how elegant he made even boring, normal things look. Not that he'd been paying much attention. He pocketed his cellular and then offered a short smile. "How about you join us for lunch? One o'clock?"

Prompto nodded as Noctis made his opinion of the idea known with a grin and an excited, " _ Yes, save me from this torture, Prompto . _ "

They parted ways after he promised he'd be there, and Prompto would be a damn liar if he said he wasn't looking forward to seeing Ignis as much as he was looking forward to seeing his bestie.

The prospect of lunch with his friends was the perfect way to get over the middle of the week slump, even when Noctis teased him for being on time with a cheeky, "Must not have been any stray animals to distract you this time."

He knew he didn't imagine the blush that dusted over Ignis' cheeks that time, or the excitement that somersaulted in his stomach at the sight. He winked Ignis' way and grinned. "Nah, not today."

Gladio hid and laughed into his menu and it looked like Ignis was five seconds away from turning said menu into a weapon and killing him with it. Instead he simply opened his own and Prompto tried not to laugh as Gladio hissed suddenly and reached under the table to rub his shin. Yeah, this was definitely what he needed.

Come Friday night - or more specifically, the last half hour at work - Prompto had mentally checked out. He was ready to cut loose a little, and his phone had been blowing up over the last hour with invites to a pub when he got off work to hang out with a few guys from the guard. And honestly some food and a few drinks sounded great right about now.

Instead of going to the pub to meet the others however, he rode his bike to a little dive bar a few blocks away from his work.The atmosphere was great and they had the best fries anyway. It was as he was sitting there, munching away at his BLT - and musing what Ignis would think of the fried green tomato twist - when a drink was set in front of him.

“From your friends,” the bartender stated and pointed. Prompto wiped his mouth as he turned to look, grinning as he saw Felix there with another guy who turned in his seat to look and send him a smile.  Prompto lifted his drink in thanks, wondering if that was his fiance. He didn’t have to wonder long as he was waved over. He was feeling a little anxious about it, he didn’t think that Felix would be the type to torture a guy like this. 

Fortunately, Felix introduced him as his friend Dylan - single, he added with a wink. The man shook his head and swatted at Felix, muttering an apology to Prompto. He only sat and said it was okay. Dylan wasn’t too bad on the eyes, he had lighter hair, almost like Ignis’ but not quite, and he had dark eyes and a nice enough smile. So Prompto settled in with them, properly introducing himself and trying to get to know Dylan a little before Felix demanded they do shots together.

That was the beginning of the end of his night. A drink and a shot turned into two, turned into three as a couple more people Felix and Dylan knew showed up. Prompto tried to leave then, retreat to his corner and chill and drown himself in like a gallon of water to sober up before even attempting to go home. But the group insisted he stay and Dylan’s warm hand wrapped around his arm felt pretty good, so Prompto made a show of deliberating before sitting back down and taking another happily offered drink.

Prompto didn’t know what time it was when he stumbled out of the bar, all he knew was that he had to get out of there, he should’ve left when the others had shown up. Gods why did he even go and sit with Felix and Dylan in the first place?  _ Cause you’re a lonely, pathetic boy who wants the attention .  _

Prompto scrubbed a hand over his face, even if that was true he didn’t want Dylan’s kind of attention. The guy went from a potential lay with a nice smile to a handsy dickwad who couldn’t take no for an answer. And he was still embarrassed and angry over Dylan saying that Felix claimed he was an easy fuck. That... that honestly hurt more and Prompto had stormed off (the best he could anyway). He still had some dignity, even drunk. But whatever was left of it went out the window as he pulled out his phone and blearily looked through his contacts before quickly tapping the green send button. He hung his head, resting heavily against the wrought iron fencing outside of the bar as the sound of the line ringing filled his head in time to the dizzying, dull pounding.

His heart stopped and started as it was answered and a very groggy and concerned voice bled through the speaker. “Prompto? Do you have any idea the hour? Are you alright?”

Prompto was too disoriented to feel even more embarrassed at this point, and he honestly didn’t know who else to call. “Nnn… Iggy… Can you come get me?”

* * *

One moment Prompto was sitting there annoyed as Felix was trying to apologize to him and the next he was being hauled up to his feet by a set of strong arms.

"Ignis," he breathed, relieved and surprised (that it had been that long already, that he had actually come). 

"Yes, I'm here." His voice was steady and cool, a soothing balm to the heated and fuzzy feeling wrapped around his head. They started walking then and Prompto felt uneven, but Ignis held him securely as he led him toward the car. It seemed like he merely blinked and then he was buckled in. 

“If you feel like you’re going to be sick, please speak up so I can pull over.”

Prompto nodded dumbly as the car pulled away from the curb and he leant his head back with a soft groan. “Thanks for comin’ for me,” he mumbled, completely oblivious to Ignis’ stiff posture and the way his hands tightened at the wheel.

"I couldn’t very well leave you there.”

Something about those words made Prompto feel warm all over, even with the cool air blowing from the vents, and he grinned like an idiot - although it was toward the ceiling of the car as he found his head suddenly seemed to take on the characteristics of a ball of lead. “Still… thanks…”

It was quiet for a moment, and Prompto’s eyes were starting to close when Ignis spoke up again. “What prompted you to go drinking with Felix?”

“I didn’t. We just happened to run into each other. He bought drinks.”

“And it didn’t occur to you to politely refuse?”

Prompto pulled a face, the tone in Ignis’ voice was making the warm feeling retreat. “Then other people joined and they bought drinks and I didn’t wanna be rude, and I was feelin good…”

“And look at you now.” Prompto continued to stare at the roof of the car as he heard a deep sigh. “You should be more careful.”

Prompto wrapped an arm around his middle, hugging himself. “Yeah…”

He closed his eyes as every minute motion began to make him feel sick. That, decidedly, wasn't a good idea and he groaned as he shifted, clutching at his stomach. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just your lecture sobering me up a bit," he replied with a quickly fading smile. Gods he didn't want to get sick. Not now. He clenched his jaw, trying to will the feeling away.

"Good, something should," Ignis quipped.

Any other time and Prompto would probably be fretting over whether or not Ignis was upset with him or was disappointed in his behavior. But he was too inebriated to care much in the moment, a fact alone that he knew he was going to regret the next day.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Ignis was shaking him awake. "Prompto! Wake up, we've arrived."

He groaned as he forced his eyes to open, blinking hard a couple times. "Huh? Where?"

"Home," Ignis replied before getting out of the car. 

It took Prompto a couple tries, but he opened the door, although Ignis might have opened it as he was there to help him get out. He tripped as he got to his feet, but Ignis was there to catch him, to hold him steady. 

Prompto took a deep breath, the expansion making his stomach feel queasy. "Are you alright to go on? The front door is right there, we're close," Ignis tried to reason before slipping his arm more securely around Prompto's waist.

"Thanks Iggy…" his stomach churned and he decided to keep talking to hopefully focus on something -anything- else. "Really… you're a life saver, my hero," he teased before squeaking as he stumbled on the first step up the walkway to his apartment. "I swear the ground is trying to kill me."

"Well, not much farther and you can get off of your feet, I promise," Ignis replied as he took him by the shoulders, their gazes meeting.

Prompto smiled, stepping in closer to him. "You're the best, Iggy."

"Come on, it's late," he coaxed with a quiet voice.

"Hey… did you know you've got really pretty eyes?"

Ignis gave him a curious look, humoring him. "Really?"

He nodded as he took another step closer, examining his face. "They're green. I like green. But they have these really pretty flecks of gold in them." 

Ignis didn't reply, simply held his stare, and Prompto leaned in. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him hard and unapologetically, and he could blame the alcohol for it later. Ignis would just tease him, or berate him, for it come morning. Then his stomach twisted, and he clenched his jaw, but the feeling kept rising and he doubled over, spilling the contents of his stomach into the bushes with a moan.

The last thing he remembered was Ignis rubbing his back and then his cool hands passing over his forehead.


	4. Bacon, Eggs, and Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, the morning after was always a bit of a haze. But not this morning. This morning was painful embarrassment. 
> 
> Wherein Prompto gets a really, really bad idea.

Oh dear Six above, Prompto moaned a little as he stirred. His head felt hot and stuffy, heavy, like that time his family visited his aunt Marjorie and her big ole fat cat slept on his face. Only this wasn't a cat, and there was no aunt Marjorie, just a deep embarrassment that passed through him as he lay on a bed that wasn't his, recalling muddied memories.

Felix. Dylan. A warm hand on his arm. His inner thigh. A rough kiss. _"You're cute when you act all coy, but I know you want this."_ Prompto rubbed his hands over his face as fuzzy memories of Dylan groping him and practically demanding he put out and Felix trying to apologize warred with the stone cold truth that sat heavy in his stomach. Gods, why did he even bother? He should've known that Dylan was no better than Felix, birds of a feather and all that…

 _'It's cause you're a loser who keeps looking for attention in all the wrong places.'_ A soft, sad smile tugged at Prompto's lips. _'Gee, thanks, me, way to sugarcoat it.'_

He sighed and dropped his arms, spreading them open as he stared at the ceiling through heavy-lidded eyes. The faint sound of clinking dishes caught his ear and he was torn between trying to sink further into bed or facing the music. Or scrambling himself together and sneaking out the window, and then, ya know, just keep running. How was he supposed to face Ignis?

Ignis. The man who he called drunk off his ass after two in the morning. The man who came to the other side of town and picked him up and took him home. Took care of him. The man who he nearly threw up all over as he fantasized about kissing him. Prompto cringed and rolled over, shoving his head under the pillow with a moan. Slipping out the window was looking more and more like a valid option. But in the end he knew that he couldn't, no matter how many times he pictured actually following through with it.

All of those annoying thoughts that scratched the surface last night reappeared this morning with sharpened claws. Ignis probably thought he was a careless, immature kid… a disappointment. He couldn't blame him for it either, he was disappointed in himself. With a huff and some internal encouragement, reminiscent of Cor whipping him into shape, Prompto pushed himself upright. It would be better to do it now, rip it off like a band aid and smile like it didn't hurt ('Really! Not at all!').

His stomach turned uneasily, like an engine that wouldn't start, and he burped. He pulled a face at how much it still tasted like Reapertail Rum. Gods he was never drinking that stuff again. He could do this; he could get up from this bed and trudge into the living room with his head hung and sheepishly apologize. And maybe Ignis would forgive him. 

He cracked open the door, trying to ignore the throbbing ache in his head. He could really use some water, but now that he was up he really needed to answer nature's call. On legs still unsteady, he went across the hall to the bathroom and handled his business. With the flush and running tap, he knew he couldn't go back to bed and hide. He splashed some water on his face, slurping some from his cupped hands before turning it off. He took a moment to examine his face in the mirror. He definitely looked like he'd had a night, his eyes bloodshot and hooded, the edges of his lips still dry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath until his lungs felt uncomfortably full, and then he held it. He held it until he yearned for another mouthful of air, until it felt as if all the anxiousness inside him was shriveling up with the quiver in his chest, and then he exhaled as slowly as he could. Then he opened his eyes - still bloodshot and bleary - and decided it was time.

Ignis' figure stood in the kitchen, his back toward him as some meat sizzled away on the pan - bacon judging from the smell (that only mildly upset his stomach). He watched Ignis as he turned the slices over then reached for the pot of coffee to refill his cup. His fingers swirled the spoonful of sugar in with small graceful motions of his wrist. Even on his best day, Prompto couldn't hope to be that elegant in his movements. 

"Are you going to come sit or stand in the hallway all day?"

Prompto startled a bit at the sudden question and then he puffed out a sigh through his nose. Of course Ignis would be aware he was there. "Good morning, Iggy. It… is still morning, right?" he asked sheepishly as he sat at the table.

"Yes, I'm surprised you're awake at all with as inebriated as you were. Can I get you something? Coffee or water or… something else to your liking?" he offered. 

"Water, please," he replied, nerves bubbling up again. Man, he really felt like he messed this all up. They'd just gotten on track again after that embarrassment of Iggy catching him in the middle of having sex and then he had to go and pull a stunt like this. 

Prompto murmured a thanks as a glass of water was placed before him. He gulped half of it down in one go and sighed as he sat back, the coolness of it wonderful against his parched throat. It felt so good it was easy enough to ignore the pair of eyes that he felt boring into him.

"Breakfast is nearly finished."

"Oh, you… you didn't have to go through the trouble, not after all I put you through already."

It was quiet for a few moments and Prompto tapped his fingers against the glass. He wished that whatever Ignis was going to say that he'd just come out and say it. But he didn't. Shortly after, a plate was placed in front of him and Ignis sat across the table. Even on a Saturday he was properly dressed - dark jeans and a fitted shirt mind you, but still properly dressed in comparison to Prompto's own wrinkled work clothes that still smelled of smoke and sweat and booze. 

Ignis was invested in his tablet, scrolling through what looked to be news articles. He didn't say a word, silently reaching for a piece of fruit or a strip of bacon with merely a satisfied hum as he ate. Prompto picked at the eggs - those perfect fluffy yellow eggs - and he wondered if Ignis was just trying to be polite or if he was avoiding the conversation or-

"Are you alright?"

Prompto blinked as he looked up meeting the depths of Ignis' striking stare. _They're green. I like green. But they have these really pretty flecks of gold in them._ The fuzzy memory made him feel equally fuzzy. "Huh?"

"You're not eating," Ignis elaborated. "Don't think you can stomach a meal?"

"Oh… oh, it's not that. I mean it does feel like my stomach is pissed at me, but…" _Ah just fuckin get it over with, Argentum._ "I… I just want to say that I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have called you."

"Why not?" Ignis asked then, abandoning his device and his food to look at him. Hell, to Prompto it felt like he was looking _into_ him. 

He took a breath, his voice catching in his throat, the self-deprecating reply burning on his tongue. He looked down again at his plate. "Because… because it was late and you were sleeping, and you have enough to do without worrying about some screw up like me."

"Prompto, we all make mistakes from time to time, that doesn't make you a screw up. Your judgment otherwise is sound, I have no reason to fault you other than I was quite displeased at being woken. What kind of friend would I be if I had left you there? And who knows where you might have wound up." 

"Eh, worst case scenario is I would've woken up in someone else's bed…" Then he internally cringed because another drink or two in and he might not have cared to stop Dylan. 

There was a moment between them pregnant with silence and something that Prompto couldn't name but made him feel self-conscious, and then Ignis' soft voice sliced through it. "Why… why do you do that?"

He set down his fork, still unable to take a bite, and picked up his glass of water casting him a rueful smile. "You're gonna have to be more specific, Igster."

"I have no room to judge you or your actions, and please do not think of it as such, I'm only curious as to why someone like you would… would end up with someone like Felix. Your sexual activity is none of my business, I'm aware, but I can't help but to think that you could do better than him. You deserve better."

Prompto felt the tips of his ears grow hot. Actually hearing someone else say that felt really nice. But the question still remained, and he absently scratched the back of his neck as he thought it over. He was still feeling too much of last night to dig into those cracks and give Ignis a real answer. Instead he shrugged. "Sex is fun, it makes me feel good, and I like feeling good."

"Who doesn't? I just fail to understand why you would pick someone like him when you could have anyone you want."

"Who says I'm not?" he shot back, his lips curling in a faint smile as his eyes met Ignis'. The older man lightly cleared his throat and Prompto almost chuckled at the pink that crept over his cheeks. He never knew it was this easy to fluster to Ignis. He was always so stern and straight-laced. He should've known something as personal and _naughty_ as sex would've done the trick. 

Ignis adjusted his glasses and began again. "His fiance wouldn't be pleased if he found out."

Prompto could admire Ignis for the way he thought - of others, of the whole picture - even for as irritating as it could be. It wasn't like he hadn't had these doubts and conversations in his own head. He only tilted his head. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"What? No… it's not my place, but these things, these kinds of secrets have a way of getting out."

"He was the one that initiated it," Prompto countered.

"That doesn't make it right."

Prompto nearly flinched, Felix had made him feel so good for the time they were together it was easy to forget that they were sneaking around. And then the lame way Felix tried to pass him off to another last night came to the surface again and he sighed. "Well, don't worry. I was just the flavor of the month. Felix told me he wanted to call it off, so he could work on his relationship and help plan the wedding and all that…"

An expression passed over Ignis' face that Prompto couldn't quite put his finger on before he spoke up again. "But last night, I saw you there with him-"

 _Oh._  Yeah, he supposed Ignis was missing a few pieces of the story. "He was trying to hook me up with a friend of his. But… the drinks were too strong and I sailed right passed horny and just wanted to go home." He grinned a little before staring at some faint chip in the table. "The other guy didn't exactly like that. Felix… he was trying to apologize, but you showed up. I'm glad you did."

If Ignis' expression had been unreadable before, Prompto certainly didn't know what to make of the one settled on his face now. "I'm glad, too," Ignis said after a moment (a tense one for Prompto). "If you should ever find yourself in a similar situation, please don't hesitate to ring me again. Even if it's after two in the morning, I will answer your call."

And then Prompto did something incredibly stupid. 

He smiled and picked up his fork. "Well… I'd like to think I learned my lesson, but I might have to try it again just to see," he teased.

Ignis snorted softly, a whisper of a laugh leading into his reply. "I'll just have to properly scold you next time."

Yes, this was definitely one of Prompto's worst ideas. 

"Careful, I might like that," he retorted, winking in his direction as he found his appetite and pierced a piece of egg.

"Heathen." Ignis grinned through the blush and returned to his breakfast, biting into a strip of bacon.

He wanted better. Prompto gazed across the table, his stomach fluttering pleasantly. Ignis said he deserved better, and really, who was better than Ignis himself?


	5. Come Put Your Lips On Mine (And Shut Me Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, misunderstandings, and a date, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow update on this one. I read through this again, but any mistakes left are mine. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are loved. Thanks for reading (and keep your eyes open for another chapter coming shortly!)

Ignis scrolled through his emails on his tablet, stealing glances at Prompto who insisted on doing the dishes because "It's the least I can do to pay you back!"

So he allowed him, and allowed him time to ruminate on the events of the last eight hours. He'd been totally surprised when the call came through, and he could still remember the panic cresting - because no good phone call came in the middle of the night - and then slipping away once he’d picked up. He assured Prompto a dozen times he was coming, but the boy had been a mess, babbling about how he just wanted to go home.  At least now he understood why.

Ignis couldn't shake the feeling that there was more that Prompto wasn't telling him, but he wasn't going to prod and pry. He believed if Prompto was comfortable enough to call him in the middle of the night then he would be comfortable enough to talk to him should he feel the need to; the bits Prompto had been forthcoming about were little reminders that simply  _ being there _ did wonders for him. 

He thought fondly of the bright young man that Noctis had brought into his life, and he had meant it when he said that he deserved better. Of course, he didn’t really know how to help him aside from pointing him in the direction of a few potential dates of a higher quality, but he still wasn’t too keen on the idea. Even though it wasn’t really his business, he still thought that being here was far better than Prompto waking up in someone else's bed. 

' _ Yes, why someone else's when it could be yours?'  _

He lifted his coffee to his lips and took a long drink as if to drown out that voice, that temptation. He selected emails to move into proper folders and stole another glance. Prompto was a friend, one of Noctis' nearest and dearest, and he couldn't do anything that could possibly ruin that, that would cross the lines.

“Hey Iggy...” Prompto’s voice rose over the water as it slowed and cut off and Ignis looked up, eyes drawn to the motion of him drying his hands. “Can we… keep what happened between us?” he asked, looking like that wasn’t really what had been on his mind, but he smiled brightly and strolled over to the table. “Noct wouldn’t let me live it down if he found out,” he continued with a sheepish grin.

“Sure thing, although we both know he has no room to talk with his low tolerance for drink.”

Prompto grinned. “That’s the truth. Hey, um, you don’t have to give me a ride back to get my bike, I’ll just call a cab or something.”

"Nonsense, I have some errands to tend to today so I don't mind in the least. Besides, I should see to it that you make it back." He watched as Prompto played the idea out.

“Yeah, okay, if you’re sure you don’t mind…” He leveled him with a pointed look and Prompto laughed. “Yeah, okay I get it. You don’t mind.”

Ignis stood then and lightly stretched. “Let me collect a few items and then we can be on our way.”

Prompto nodded and Ignis tried to ignore the heat he felt when their eyes met. His companion seemed unaffected, all cheery smiles as per usual. So it seemed natural to assume that Prompto didn’t remember leaning in and trying to kiss him. Which meant he should try to forget it as well… which was difficult, admittedly, when he was curious as to what a kiss with Prompto would even be like. He shouldn’t be thinking about how soft his lips might be, if he’d kiss with the same kind of enthusiasm as when he spoke with Noctis about playing a game, or if he’d perhaps demonstrate more expertise, more finesse, in execution seeing as he was more experienced than Ignis had believed.

Ignis blew out a deep breath as he slipped into his jacket; he really needed to get himself together. Obviously worrying over it for an hour after tucking a passed out Prompto into bed hadn’t done much good. ‘He was just drunk,’ he kept telling himself. ‘He had no idea he was doing it, it didn't mean anything,’

It didn’t stop his stomach from pleasantly dropping when he walked out to see Prompto so casually leant against the counter. Clutching his case tighter, he scooped up his keys. “Shall we?”

Ignis let Prompto control the radio and he left it on some song about a guy confessing his attraction to someone. 'Just a coincidence,’ Ignis assured himself, ‘it’s a popular song.’ And as Prompto started to quietly sing along, looking out the window, it only comforted Ignis in his assumption.

It was easy then to fall into this quiet calm, even though he could still feel the nervous energy that grew toward him and then retreated as if Prompto was yo-yoing with the idea of conversation and how to start. Ignis didn’t want to push him, and honestly was feeling a bit of whiplash with how quickly Prompto seemed to go from flirty chatterbox to pensive and quiet. He wondered if perhaps one of them was an act, or if they were just two pieces of the complex puzzle that was Prompto Argentum. Gods, how he wanted to find out.

“Don’t you work in this area?” he asked simply, dashing the quiet although he knew the answer already (it was his job to know things about the people Noctis surrounded himself with after all).

“Yeah, at the electronics store a few blocks from here. The pay is decent enough until I officially get sworn in to the Crownsguard, even then I may stay on because the discount is totally worth it and I’ve been eyeing this new camera that we got in.”

Ignis smiled softly. “Have you thought about taking any classes? For your photography I mean. You are rather passionate about it, and while I’m far from an expert, I think that your pictures do turn out quite lovely.”

Just like the blush that dusted over Prompto’s cheeks right then. “You really think so?” he asked quietly.

Ignis nodded. “Absolutely. You should follow what you’re passionate about.”

He could feel Prompto’s eyes on him, choosing to keep his own focused on the road, and he could make out the soft sigh that floated just above the music. “Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

Ignis pulled up alongside the curb and parked, glancing at the neon lights that he remembered to be blue, which was fitting for a place dubbed The Blue Basilisk. Prompto’s bike still remained, undisturbed. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of this place until you sent me your location.”

Prompto grinned. “It’s pretty good. I was just coming to eat and have a drink after work. They have a sandwich that I really like, that I was wondering if you would, too… honestly.”

The older man found himself smiling at the confession. “Oh really? And what was it? I’m curious now.”

“It was a BLT, but with fried green tomatoes and this really fancy sauce that I’m sure you could replicate with your eyes closed,” he teased. “It’s just really good, and they have some of the best fries.”

“I know my schedule is usually pretty full, but perhaps we could arrange a time to come together?” 

Did he just ask Prompto out on a date?

Prompto seemed just as surprised by the suggestion, his eyes holding a bit of awe in them before he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, definitely. I’d like that. Then you can give me a run for my money at darts.”

“That sounds fun, although I wouldn’t feel right taking your money.”

“Hey!” Prompto whined. “I’ve gotten  _ so  _ much better.”

Laughter softly filled the cabin of the car before fizzling out. Prompto unbuckled and sighed. “I really owe you one, Ignis. If you ever get wasted, I’ll come pick you up.”

“I doubt that will ever be necessary, but I will call upon you for a favor if you insist.”

Prompto chuckled. “Sure, any time Iggy. I can’t say sorry enough for having to call you-”

“And apparently I can’t tell you enough that it’s alright,” Ignis interrupted.

Prompto looked down at his lap and softly smiled at the reassurance. “Yeah, I know, still... I feel bad, okay. Let me apologize.”

“Alright, but only once more.”

Prompto’s smile grew just a little and Ignis was moved by the simple gesture. “I’m sorry for dragging you out of bed and forcing you to look after me, but I’m glad you did. Thanks Iggy.”

“You’re welcome, perhaps next time you find yourself in poor company, call me before you drink? And-” he lowered his voice even though it was just the two of them in the car “-perhaps you should exercise a bit more caution in choosing your relationships. You are to be a part of the guard, and you’ll find that people talk no matter their station. Felix seemed like a good man, but surely you can see how if what the two of you had been doing had gotten out to others it could pose a problem. I’m not lecturing you, Prompto, I care about you. I just want  _ you _ to be careful as well.”

He watched as Prompto mulled over his words, the knee-jerk reaction of a pout fading away into a thoughtful expression, slowly nodding as if agreeing. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Any time I-”  Ignis found himself speechless as Prompto leaned over and kissed him -  _ kissed _ him, full on, all soft lips and firm pressure, and wow Prompto had more freckles than he ever noticed. Ignis didn’t even realize that he’d been too stunned to do more than just sit there dumbly until Prompto pulled away from him.

There was no way Ignis was imagining the soft and sultry tone of Prompto’s voice as he spoke again. “And you’re right, I’ll be more careful about who I fall for…”

He watched, unblinking, as Prompto straightened, bouncing back into a bright smile as he opened the car door and got out. “Be safe running around. I’ll talk to you later!” he called and then shut the door, leaning to wave at him through the window.

Ignis lifted his hand in a wave and watched him go, trying to process what just happened, his mind still whirring about uselessly like a fan pushing around heated air in the middle of summer. He put the car in gear and headed out, but even as he ran his errands (dry-cleaning for Noctis, picking up his new suit, purchasing some new thumb drives to make copies of his reports, stopping by the market) he couldn’t stop thinking about Prompto or the feel of his lips against his own.

It was as he was passing back by the bar, that he slowed and then turned to circle the block, pulling into the parking lot as he neared it once more. He cut the engine and went inside, the aroma of fryer oil and seasonings hung in the air and, for a bar, was actually nicely outfitted with quaint tables and soft lighting. Through a doorway he could glimpse the billiards tables and a small stage, but he chose to stay and sit at the bar. It was still early enough in the day that not a lot of people were inside, just a group of men near the TV watching a game.

He politely refused the menu and ordered the BLT.

* * *

_ Breathe _ . That’s what Ignis kept telling himself.  _ Breathe _ . Through the frustrating meetings, and reiterating for the nth time the policies set in place for trade with Accordo.  _ Breathe _ . Through the doubtful stares his superior officers gave him and the wrinkled noses of those that he outranked alike.  _ Breathe _ . Through Noctis’ whining about the food, Gladio’s huffing that everyone was being babied too much, Cor’s insistence that no one knew anything.  _ Breathe _ . Between cans of Ebony and pills for a headache and a hastily eaten packet of trail mix because he simply didn’t have time for a proper lunch.

_ Breathe _ . As Prompto approached him in the courtyard late that evening, and Ignis realized with equal parts relief and horror, that he hadn’t talked to the blond in  _ days _ since he’d dropped him off at the bar for his bike. He’d gotten so caught up in the whirlwind of his life surrounding Noctis and the Citadel and the Crown that he’d forgotten about everything outside of it - including Prompto, and that kiss, and the text messages he’d been meaning to reply to before falling asleep during a commercial break when trying to catch up with one of the few shows he liked to watch. Of course, it all came barreling into him at this precise moment. 

“Good evening, Prompto,” he greeted, sounding a little dazed, run thin.

His eyes widened as he realized what a load he was juggling. “Heya Iggy. Want some help?”

“If you don’t mind.” Prompto reached forward at that and took the books from his arm. Ignis heaved a sigh and stretched his limb before readjusting his suitcase. “My thanks.”

“No problem Igster. I was actually hoping to catch you.”

“Oh? Walk with me to the car?”

Prompto nodded and fell into step beside him. “You must have been busy this week…”

“I’m afraid so. I know I haven’t been very social, I apologize.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay… I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean, of course you’re busy. You have Noct to look after and all the royal politics and stuff to tend to…” 

It sounded a lot like Prompto was trying to convince himself, and Ignis looked at him curiously. He couldn't blame him really, especially since the last thing to transpire between them had been  that kiss - and then he’d promptly, albeit unintentionally, ignored him. “If… this is about that day when-”

“When I kissed you? Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m just being stupid.”

_ Breathe _ , he repeated. He wasn’t exactly needing this kind of conversation to top off his day, but he supposed Prompto deserved some kind of answer. "Prompto, I didn't mean to neglect you after that. I've just been so-"

"Busy," Prompto finished, offering a half-felt smile. "Yeah, I know. Just forget it happened okay."

"But… I don't wish to forget it," Ignis countered boldly, their steps slowing as they neared the car. He shuffled around, shifting his bag to his opposite shoulder so he could fish for his keys. "Admittedly, you took me by surprise, and I know my silence must have been disheartening. I apologize for that, Prompto."

He smiled a little at that. "So… then…"

He unlocked the car and began to put his belongings away. "I must be honest with you, I haven't been able to give the kiss, or my feelings about it, any proper thought." Which was just a bit of a lie as he'd spent all of that afternoon in a daze, wondering  _ why _ Prompto had kissed him. Was it in thanks? In teasing? Did he want more? Did Ignis? And why was he only just now realizing his words could imply he'd given it plenty of  _ im _ proper thought?

"No, no, I get it really," Prompto assured. 

"Listen, Prompto, I don't know what you're looking for or if you're looking for it in me, but even if I  _ wanted _ to, my duty takes precedence."

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved it off and handed the books over. "I know how important your job is. If it wasn't for you lookin' out for Noct I'm sure he'd be an even  _ bigger _ disaster."

"Don't let him hear you say that, he'd cry treason."

Prompto lightly snorted. "He yells treason when I beat him in video games, I'm used to it. But you… I thought you were mad or something…" he muttered.

Ignis adjusted his glasses as he straightened and shut the trunk. "I enjoy your company and I wasn't mad. Quite the opposite, actually."

Freckled cheeks rounded with a smile. "Yeah?"

Ignis nodded as he stepped closer. "If you could perhaps be patient with me, allow me a bit more time to consider what this all means."

Amusement laced his words. "You always think this much about a kiss?"

"No, but I'd like to put forward thought where it concerns  _ you _ . I don't do one night stands and I don't fancy stringing along someone I consider a friend. You deserve more than that. However, if this isn't to your liking, then say so now."

Prompto made a show of zipping his lips and grinned. "No, no complaints from me. I can be a patient guy. Sometimes."

Ignis chuckled lightly. "I won't keep you waiting too long, you have my word." He opened the door and turned to look back at Prompto. "Perhaps we could… have that lunch together next week? I'll have to check my schedule and give you an exact date."

His smile in reply was dazzling. "Sounds great. Just let me know."

"I will," he promised as he leant closer and then pressed their lips together in a soft kiss that was honest and far too short-lived. Ignis would later tell himself he did it because he wanted to show him that if he was certain of anything it was that he did indeed like Prompto in return. Seeing Prompto as the speechless one as he pulled back from the kiss was simply an added bonus. "Ah, not sure what to say when you're the one on the receiving end, hmm?" he teased.

Prompto blushed and dropped his head in an attempt to hide it, offering up a huff disguised with a laugh. It was one of the most adorable things Ignis had ever seen. He figured they were square now and smiled. "Have a good evening, Prompto."

He stepped back as Ignis made to get into the car  "Y-yeah… you too, Iggy."

Ignis shifted his schedule around and put forth the effort to keep true to his word. He took Prompto back to The Blue Basilisk after they left the Citadel one evening the following week. It had been a good day for both of them. Prompto had hit perfect marks in target practice and Cor had praised him (“He actually touched my shoulder and said I did good work,” he said, voice just as happy as his eyes). Ignis didn’t have to tend to Noctis for the evening, the prince making a big huff about needing some time alone. Ignis suspected Prompto may have said something to him, so he’d let Noctis sleep in a little tomorrow as thanks. A little. 

Prompto led them to a table in the corner, across from the bar and right by the frosted glass window. They both ordered a beer and Prompto insisted on the BLT for the two of them, and on paying. Ignis accepted both, but countered that he would leave the tip. Prompto sat back with a soft huff and smiled. “Dinner with you shouldn’t be a negotiation.”

“Well, I do believe  _ I _ had asked you to come, so I feel I should pay.”

“Yeah, but when was the last time someone treated  _ you _ to dinner though, Iggy?”

When he couldn’t answer right away, Prompto jumped on it and leaned across the table to look into his eyes. “See? Too long. This is my treat.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the twitch of his lips into a smile. “Alright, no more negotiations then. I’ll be an easy date,” he teased.

A snort morphed into a laugh. “Really? Thought I’d have to chase you more than this.”

Ignis smiled as he picked up his glass and took a drink. “I suppose I set myself up for that one.”

“You really did. It would have been a shame for me  _ not _ to deliver.”

Ignis leant forward, casually tilting his head to regard his friend. “So, I feel poorly for missing your texts. You have my undivided attention, so please tell me everything you’ve been up to these days.”

Prompto looked a little shy at first but once he got talking Ignis happily followed along from topic to topic, even as their food was delivered - the upcoming obstacle course run in training, how the new guy at work bailed on them as a no call-no show, and how he was hopefully one more paycheck away from his new camera.

“Tomorrow can’t get here quick enough,” he sighed.

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “How would you like to break in your new camera properly?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been  _ volunteered _ to help with the plans for the Crownsguard ceremony. Perhaps you’d like to help with some photography for the event?” he suggested.

Prompto’s face lit up. “Really? You’d really want me to do that?”

He nodded. “Of course. They already have a photographer, but I know of no one better suited for the job. Besides, your candid shots speak volumes more than the staged photographs.”

“Well, yeah, then definitely! I’d love to. It’ll be like a sneak peak of my own ceremony.”

“Noctis and Gladiolus will be there as well since this is an official function. I’ll add your name to the list as my plus one.”

Prompto grinned. “Sounds great. I get to take pictures and be your date.”

Ignis smiled; he still wasn't quite looking forward to all the work, but knowing that Prompto was going to be there as well made it just that much more worth it.

After they finished eating, Prompto persuaded Ignis into playing darts, Hound and Hare specifically. Prompto started as the Hare and Ignis gave him a double space lead off. Prompto nearly made it back to the starting point but fumbled a few throws and Ignis was able to pass him, making him the winner. When Ignis played as the Hare, he kept just ahead of Prompto, the younger man always on his tail. Yet Ignis managed to make it back around and won again.

The pout and subsequent determination that lit up Prompto's eyes was cute, and alluring, and Ignis found himself staring for longer than intended. The same fire lit up those galactic eyes every time he threw a dart and moved closer, every time he declared, "I'm gonna get you this time!" and maybe Ignis purposely messed up the trajectory once or twice, but not enough to look like he was throwing the game. It was worth it to see Prompto celebrate as he finally caught him.

And maybe… there was a part of Ignis that liked being chased. Even if it was just in a friendly game of darts.

* * *

"I… may be quiet on the social front this week," Ignis began as they neared Prompto's house later that night. "With the ceremony and reception coming up on top of my usual training and duties, I'm afraid I may not see you until the night of."

"It's okay. I had fun with you tonight, it can hold me over until I see you again," he teased.

Ignis smiled softly. "I had a wonderful time as well. We should plan another evening out."

"I get another date?" Prompto asked with a soft nudge of his elbow across the console. 

"If you'd like, yes."

"I'd like! A lot!" he quickly responded and then blushed. "I… do like spending time with you, too, Iggy. I always kinda thought I was just Noct's annoying pleb friend."

"Nonsense," Ignis countered, "I like to think of you as my friend, too."

"Yeah, we're totally friends… who… might be more? How long you gonna think about that kiss?"

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile. "I'll give you a proper answer at the reception. How about that?"

Prompto nodded eagerly. "Sounds good to me. I can be patient a little longer."

"Thank you." He put the car into park and stared up the walkway to the illuminated front door beyond the car in the driveway he didn't recognize.

"My parents are home," Prompto stated plainly and smiled. "I'm sure they'll keep me busy. They were gone to Cleigne for a month, doing some research near Old Lestallum and I'm sure they brought back some souvenirs. The house is full of them."

Ignis chuckled. "Do you ever get to go with them?"

"Not usually, cause I had to stay and go to school. I think the last time I went was… six years ago? And it was only because it was a weekend trip. Now I have training and work so..."

"I see." Not for the first time, Ignis wondered how lonely Prompto was at home without his parents there. Noctis had assured him before that it was a normal occurrence for him, and he always invited him over during those times. He wished now that he could've been more involved back then. "Well, I'm sure they're waiting to tell you about their adventures. You should go in. I'm sure you've missed them, too."

Prompto smiled softly and looked to the door. "Yeah, video calls twice a week isn't really the same."

"Should our schedules keep us apart, I will see you next weekend for the event."

Prompto nodded and reached to open the door before he perked up and looked back to Ignis. "Oh! What's the dress code?" 

"It's formal attire, the reception is a little more lax so you could get by with a semi-formal outfit."

"I… I'll uh have to see what I got." He worried his lip as he looked down. "Might have to bring my old reliable camera instead…"

"Do you not have a suit?" Ignis asked before realizing his blunt question could've come off as rude.

"I mean… I do… from graduation…"

Ignis shook his head as he pulled out his phone. "That won't do." He pulled up his planner and scrolled through it. "Are you free Tuesday afternoon around one?"

"I should be?"

Ignis typed for a moment and then looked to Prompto with a smile. "Then we can go shopping."

"Iggy, I'm trying to save for the camera, and a good suit is gonna set me back-"

"I'll buy it."

Prompto stared at him wide-eyed, shock filling his gaze before apprehension set in. "No… no, I couldn't ask you to."

"Oh, good, because I don't recall you asking. Meet me outside the Citadel just before one?"

" _ Ignis _ -" he whined, starting to object.

"I insist. I invited you to come with very little time to prepare. So, please allow me to help. I don't mind in the least and… I'll just get Noctis to nag at you until you concede. Doing so now will just save us both time."

Prompto huffed, shaking his head with a soft smile. "You're ruthless."

Ignis simply returned the smile. "One o'clock."

Prompto gave a salute. "Yes, sir, one o'clock."


	6. We Can Blame It On Our Human Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad that I took forever to update so here's another chapter today!! Again, any mistakes left behind are mine. Thanks for sticking with me and reading! Enjoy!

Prompto waited just outside of the Citadel the following Tuesday as promised, ignoring the looks from the glaives on duty, particularly one who seemed to be trying to burn a hole through his head. But he didn’t want to look at Felix; he was here for Ignis.

Ignis emerged a few moments later, smiling as he saw him. “Hello Prompto,” he greeted.

“Hey Iggy!” he replied, trying to internally squash the fluttering feeling that lifted from his stomach and threatened its way up his chest.

“Are you ready?” he asked, glancing to his watch. “We have precisely one hour and fifteen minutes until I have to return so let’s make the most of it, yes?”

Prompto nodded and let Ignis lead him to his car. The cabin quickly warmed, chasing away the faint chill of the approaching autumn winds. Ignis put on the radio as he pulled away and merged with traffic. Prompto let the music fill the space between them; he still felt bad about Ignis buying him a suit, but he was insisting - and he’d learned long ago that arguing against him was a losing battle the majority of the time. Besides, it wasn’t like Ignis didn’t have money. If it was such a financial hit, he was sure he wouldn’t have even offered. Still…

“Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean I can wear my suit from graduation, it’s not a big deal…” he said after they’d been driving for some time.

“Is that why you’ve been so quiet?” Ignis countered. “Does me buying you this make you uncomfortable?”

Did it? He lifted a hand to his mouth and chewed on the side of his thumb. “Well, no… I mean… just… how can I pay you back for it?”

“You don’t have to pay me back,” Ignis insisted as he parked.

Prompto nodded in resignation and then made to get out of the car, only to freeze when he saw the shop they were at.  _ Savage _ was undoubtedly one of the more expensive shops this side of Insomnia. Even he knew that. He turned to protest, but Ignis was already out of the car, the door shutting behind him. This really wasn’t fair. Ignis opened his door and looked at him, offering his hand. “Come on Prompto, we don’t have a lot of time afforded to us. Let’s find you a suit.”

“Iggy…” He frowned as he took his hand and got out. His eyes shifted around as they approached the doors. “I can’t… this is… this is too much.”

“It’s not.” He gently but firmly took him by the shoulders and looked down at him. Prompto swallowed thickly at how intensely green his eyes were. “Prompto, you deserve this, you deserve a lot of things. This doesn’t make you in debt to me, I won’t hold it over your head, and you don’t have to pay me back. If in the future you want to do something for me, then that’s entirely up to you.  Friends take care of each other, yes? So allow me to do this.”

How could he say no now? He nodded and the smile that lit up Ignis’ face was beautiful. He felt that feeling return ten-fold, sparking a flame deep in his gut. So of course he had to ruin it and douse ice water over it. “But I am going to pay you back.”

Ignis held open the door for him, gesturing for him to go inside. “Prompto-”

“I didn’t say how though,” he teased with a wink and a touch to his arm as he slipped past him and inside. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling wider at the faint blush that worked over Ignis’ cheeks.

They walked around the store for a while. Prompto couldn’t help but look at some of the cheesy and awful colors and prints they had available - and that some people would actually pay thousands of crown for it. 

It went without saying that his suit should be black, besides Prompto also figured he could use it for his own ceremony, and he could always get different shirts and accessories and use the suit to its full potential. But… there were so  _ many _ to choose from.

Prompto would look at one, spot the price tag, cringe, and then move on. After going through a few this way, Ignis stopped him and handed him a suit he had picked up somewhere along the way, telling him to go try it on. With a sigh he went into the dressing room and changed. Maybe he should ask Noctis for tips on how to argue with Ignis; it was starting to seem like he was going to need it. Then he put the suit on and he practically melted as he slipped his arms in the jacket. Suits were supposed to be stiff and uncomfortable right? That’s how the men in movies treated them, loosening ties and getting undressed as soon as possible. But it felt  _ good _ to be in this.  He nervously opened the door and stepped out to meet a smile.

Ignis stepped forward and guided him to turn and look in the mirror. “A crisp white button-down and I was thinking purple,” he held up a tie he’d selected. “It brings out your eyes. Of course I’d also get you a matching pocket-square. Color coordination is important and I think you’d look positively dashing.”

“Iggy… I still think it’s too much.”

His breath hitched as Ignis set a finger against his jaw and nudged his face back forward to the mirror. “Just look at yourself. Do you like the way it feels, the way it looks on you?”

Prompto stared at his reflection, at Ignis beside him, and nodded softly. “It is really nice.”

“Would you like it?”

“But…” his brow knit together, still feeling a bit uncertain about the whole thing. “It’s too expensive…”

“Don’t worry about the price. I think you look lovely, don’t you agree?”

The suit was wonderful and the purple did bring out his eyes and standing next to Ignis in it made him feel like a stupid fairy tale princess... er prince. He really liked it. “I… yeah…”

“Then that’s the one. Go change, I’ll be waiting.”

Prompto followed Ignis quietly to the register after changing back into his street clothes, feigning more interest in his shoes than the cashier as she rang up the outfit and accessories. Prompto never did hear the final price, and could only give thanks as Ignis handed him the fancy glossy black bag.

Prompto got back into the car, the bag feeling like lead in his lap. He really did appreciate the thought; aside from Noctis, no one had ever really gotten him an expensive gift before. He was used to pinching and saving his crown, being thrifty and resourceful. Even the gifts his parents got him were practical or cute and could sit on his shelves. 

"Prompto?"

He jerked his head up in Ignis' direction. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were alright…"

Crap, he totally hadn't even heard him. "Oh… yeah just thinkin."

"What about?"

"How I'm gonna return the favor. Cause this is… really big, Iggy."

"Being there this weekend is return enough. I already told you that you don't have to pay me back."

"Okay…" He still wasn't quite sure, but an idea slowly came to him. It would be one that would only work if Ignis wanted to give whatever this was between them a shot, but he smiled. "Thanks Ignis."

"You're most welcome."

Prompto waved goodbye to him as they separated at the Citadel again. Clutching onto the bag, he turned and began home. Maybe he could get his mom to teach him a proper dance... just in case. The mere idea of dancing with Ignis made him smile; he was looking forward to it even more now.

* * *

Come Saturday afternoon Prompto was a bit nervous. He made sure his new camera was fully charged, and that the new memory card he had bought was formatted and ready. His mom had fawned over him when she saw him in the suit, his father teasing that he 'cleaned up nice,' and honestly, he had to agree. Prompto was in love with the suit; Ignis had good taste. He only hoped that when Ignis saw him all put together he'd think the same. 

Prompto gave his name and showed his ID at the door of the Citadel and was ushered right inside to where the ceremony was taking place, perk of being  _ the _ Ignis Scientia's plus one he assumed. The photographer hired for the event -a brunette woman who seemed frazzled from stress- greeted him and told him that he was to take candid shots throughout the evening. Then she gave him her card and asked that he email the files over within the next two days. He was excited about the job, but a little disappointed that he didn't get to see Ignis right then. He tried to quell that disappointment by reminding himself that Ignis was busy working, too, and he would see him later.

The ceremony itself was nice, if a little procedural and stuffy. King Regis, however, delivered a wonderful and uplifting speech about duty and desire, loyalty and trust. Then Cor led the Crownsguard through the oath and Prompto could only buzz in excitement for the day he was in one of those seats, making his oath to defend with unwavering courage. Once the ceremony was over, they were dismissed to the banquet hall for the reception. Prompto followed along, watching the world through the viewfinder of his camera, snapping shots where he could. Everyone looked so happy - accomplished, satisfied. He couldn’t wait to be one of them.

“Good evening, Prompto.”

He startled a bit at Ignis’ unmistakable voice so close by, and he smiled at the taller man. “Hey Iggy!” Then he promptly felt a bit flustered as Ignis looked him over, appraising his appearance with soft eyes.

“You look wonderful.”

“You already knew I would.”

Ignis smiled as they fell into step together. “Did you meet Miss Lina?”

“Oh… the uh photographer? Yeah, she’s um… she looked a little stressed out.”

"Yes, well, I do believe there was a bit of a hiccup with communication and the studio had the wrong date. This is her first big gig, if I’m recalling her words correctly. Please tell me you’ve gotten some decent pictures.”

“It’s Prompto to the rescue then huh?” he retorted and lightly elbowed him. “Of course I have. This new camera is  _ amazing _ by the way. Totally worth all the crown I had to save for it.”

“I’m glad. I can’t wait to see them. I’m afraid I will have to do some official business during the reception, but I  _ will _ join you as soon as I can. After all the work put into the night I would like to enjoy some of it as well.”

“You know what they say about all work and no play~” Prompto chimed in.

“Precisely. And I do not aim to be a dull boy this evening.”

Prompto caught his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. “For what it’s worth I don’t think you’re dull at all. It’s your job, and… I don’t know anyone that could do it better.”

The compliment seemed to catch Ignis off guard and Prompto eyed him as he cleared his throat and let a crooked smile twist his lips. “Thank you.”

“Wow,” Prompto breathed as they walked into the hall. The tables that lined the perimeter of the floor were covered in crisp white linen, ebony charger plates sat beneath every place setting, every napkin wrapped in a black ring, every utensil lined up as precise as the one next to it, and a candlelit centerpiece adorned each table. It was the kind of set up that gave the fanciest restaurants in Eos a run for their money. But then again, Prompto expected nothing less of royalty. 

“Please do enjoy yourself, and the food,” Ignis said before looking somewhere in the distance. “I have to go, but I’ll see you soon.”

Prompto nodded and shot him finger guns. “I’ll be here,” he replied before looking around.  He headed over to a small group of familiar faces and let himself get caught up in taking pictures.

* * *

Prompto had a good time, for a while. He chatted up a few people and took loads of pictures. He enjoyed some champagne and some finger foods. He got to talk to Gladio for a little bit who had whistled at him and picked at his suit jacket, making some comment about he didn’t know he had such good taste.

Prompto had wrinkled his nose and dished it right back at him with an “I didn’t know you could find a suit with sleeves.”

That had gotten quite the laugh from his sister and a few passing glaives. It seemed as if the party was really getting underway. Regis had retired for the night, telling everyone to enjoy themselves as this was their celebration. Cor lingered around, Prompto guessed to make sure no one stepped too far out of line. But even as conversation and laughter bubbled on around him, Prompto couldn’t help but start to feel a little out of place. Yeah, he was dressed as if he belonged, but this wasn’t really his night, and with Ignis tied up in whatever obligations he was tending to, Prompto had retreated and decided to nibble on some food. 

He sat at a vacant table and picked at the daggerquill on his plate as he browsed through the pictures he had taken so far through the night. When he heard the chair next to him pull across the floor, he looked up, expecting to see Ignis. Instead his expression fell and he turned back to his camera. “What do you want Felix?”

“I just wanted to come over and say hi. You looked kinda lonely.”

“I’m  _ working _ ,” he bit back, still angry at him for what he had done. Prompto had always suspected he was easy to toss aside, but to have heard him be called ‘easy’ like that…

“Hey, can’t I... I wanna apologize,” Felix said, trying again. “You haven’t picked up my calls or replied to my messages-”

“Any normal person would understand that means I don’t want to talk to them.”

“Prompto, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“No, I get it,” he replied, angry, and quickly skipped through pictures, “You were done with me and wanted to hand me down to someone else.  I know I’m not exactly a challenge, but easy?” he looked up and shot him a glare.

Felix’s dark eyes softened. “I didn’t say easy, specifically.”

Prompto set his camera down and turned to fully face him. “Oh, so then what did you call me?”

“I didn’t- This is ridiculous, I’m trying to apologize. I really do like you, Prom.”

His brow furrowed. “Don’t call me that.”

Felix reached for him but stopped. “Prompto, listen, I’m sorry for how things turned out that night. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you and how we left things.”

“You know, you didn’t have a problem cheating on your fiance, and you expect me to believe you have issues with us not being friends anymore?”

Felix wet his lips and sighed. “Prompto, please… I just… I miss you. And not even just the sex, though it was great." He smirked at him. "I miss hearing you talk about your day and griping about practice. You’re so easy to get along with. I never had to pretend around you. I just wanna make this better, so we can still be friends.”

Prompto regarded him for a moment,  _ really _ looked at him, his scowl softening. “We could never be friends Felix, being friends to you involves fucking. And you were done with that, with  _ me _ , remember?”

“Come on, please just give it a shot? I’ll be a better friend. It was stupid of me to just let you go like that.”

Prompto shook his head and picked at his food, thinking back on what Ignis had said. “You shouldn’t have ever started anything with me in the first place. What we were doing was wrong and you know it…”

“If what we had was wrong then why did it feel right? Why did you keep letting me back in?”

Prompto was trapped by his stare, dark and intense and playful, and he felt his stomach clench. He was such a sucker for pretty eyes.  “Cause you looked at me like that,” he murmured even as his brain yelled at him that this was a bad move, that he needed to be smart and throw champagne in his face and just walk away.

Felix smiled and reached over, putting his hand over Prompto’s. “What we had wasn’t so bad.”

‘He just wants to keep you on the side,’ his brain warned. “But… your fiance…”

“Still doesn’t have to know. I wish I had met you sooner then it wouldn’t be a problem, huh?”

“It’s not like you guys are married yet, you could always just… call it off…”

Felix squeezed his hand. “You know we’ve talked about that before and-”

And that was when the chair on the other side of Prompto was pulled out. The sound drew him away from Felix, hand and all, and he grinned as he saw Ignis. “Hey!”

Ignis offered him a small smile. “Prompto, Noctis was looking for you, something about plans on Sunday?”

“Oh! Um…” he quickly picked up his camera. “Okay, I’ll be right back then. Stay here?”

Ignis nodded. “I will, I’m done with my obligations for the night.”

Hearing that only made Prompto’s smile grow. “Great!” He hopped out of his seat and wandered through the crowd until he found Noctis who was huddled with Gladio and Iris and a few other people he didn’t quite recognize. “Hey, Noct- er... Your Highness… what’s up?”

Gladio shook his head, concealing a laugh and Noctis elbowed his Shield. “Not much, Prompto, what’s up with you? Didn’t think you were ever gonna come around tonight.”

“Yeah, well Iggy said you wanted to see me.”

Confusion crossed his face as he glanced to Gladio, he hadn’t seen Ignis in over an hour since he’d gotten whisked away by a councilman. “Um… I don’t... remember?”

Prompto sighed but then held up his camera. “Can I at least get a few shots while I’m here? You’re a hard prince to get to.”

Noctis laughed as Prompto took a few pictures and then they parted ways - Gladio ushering Noctis to another table. It must be hard to be royalty, he thought and then headed back to the table where Ignis and Felix had been, only now it was just Ignis sitting there. 

Prompto eyed the empty chair as he sat. “Where did Felix go?”

“He remembered that he was on duty,” Ignis replied simply as he picked up the champagne from the ice bucket and filled the empty flute.

There was something about his voice - something cold and clipped - that made Prompto frown. “I was going to remind him of that, ya know.”

Ignis only hummed and handed the glass to Prompto before pouring another for himself. "Oh, I'm quite sure."

"Doesn't sound like it," he muttered.

"I'm only looking out for you, Prompto. He's bad news, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't…"  _ He just looked genuinely sorry _ . “He may have been sneaking around and fucking with me, but… it’s not like my feelings for him were fake… I just… I don’t know!” he huffed, frustrated.

"If I'm overstepping any boundaries, please say so. I only wished to help, but it seems as if you have some things to consider so I… I will hold my answer for another time. Just as I do not wish to string you along, I would prefer the same treatment from you."

Prompto looked up at him, the anxious feeling in his gut shifting into guilt. At least he thought that's what it was. He  _ was _ supposed to have been there as Ignis' date after all and he got caught up talking to Felix again, falling for that same stupid charming voice that lured him into bed in the first place. And why? Because he was feeling lonely and ignored?  "Iggy-"

"It's alright. I knew that this may be too soon after you ended your affair. I'm not angry. Regardless, we're still friends."

"Yeah, but, I really want this…" Which wasn’t a lie. He  _ did _ like Ignis, he  _ did _ want to figure him out, let him in.

"That may be so, but it seems as if you want other things as well,” Ignis retorted and then took a quick and hefty drink of his champagne. If Prompto didn’t know any better he would say that while Ignis may not have been angry, he  _ was _ upset. 

“But what if-” Prompto said quickly, to keep Ignis from leaving. He cleared his throat and pulled his own glass closer. “What if… those other things… I wanted them with you, too?”

Ignis’ gaze slid over to him and Prompto felt pinned by it, and it felt exciting. Ignis did have gorgeous eyes after all. He stood and held out a gloved hand to him. “Then join me for a dance?”

Prompto smiled and finished off his drink before taking his hand, the feel of the leather sending a jolt of something warm and electric to his stomach (though that very well could have been the champagne), and let Ignis lead him to the floor.


End file.
